The Return of Pretty Cure! Enter the Hanging Judge
The Return of Pretty Cure! Enter the Hanging Judge is the 49th episode and season 2 premiere of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Major Events * The second season premiere of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! * Judge Claude Frollo makes his first appearance. * Giselle, Phoebus, The Firebird, Gouda, Romeo Montague, and Juliet Capulet make their first appearances. Synopsis In the months since Pretty Cure vanquished the Rat King and saved the land of De Deux and their own realm, peace has returned to both worlds. Queen Margot, restored to her throne after her sister Carabosse broke her own curse upon the realm, pays a visit to Pan Charming, the bakery her sister had started in Camaroon City, to request a cake for a celebration. Carabosse tells her not to get too ahead of herself, reminding her that she'd spent most of her first year as the Queen of De Deux in a deep sleep, but concedes that it has indeed been almost a year to the day since her coronation. After Margot gives her the customization details, she goes to the back to relay them to Irina, who's now working part-time at the bakery. A few days later, the Cures, having been named as Academy Princesses at a year-end ceremony at the end of the winter term, are back at school for a new spring term. On the way to homeroom, Karen tells Akane how awesome it is that she turned out to be Ema's knight in shining armor and then quips that she'd been meaning to say it for a couple of months now, since she and her friends had saved the school from "that wicked rat king from Hell". At the end of the day, after classes are over, Irina asks Pretty Cure to come to her homeworld for a celebration of the anniversary of her mother's coronation. Wearing their finest dresses, the Cures show up for the celebration. As Odile dances with her father, Baron von Rothbart, he informs her about a bad omen he had received the night before, warning her that he feels something terrible might happen soon. He turns out to be right; superstitious enough to be afraid of solar eclipses, he pulls Odile away as soon as the sky starts to darken. Seeing Odile disappear with her father, the Cures follow them, with Carabosse, Irina, and Astaire close behind. Gamzatti, also rather superstitious, whispers in the Queen's ear that she has a bad feeling about this, and the Queen reassures her that it's only a solar eclipse. "That's why I'm afraid," Gamzatti confides to her. The Queen tells her that solar eclipses are nothing to be afraid of before saying to herself that this might not be a normal eclipse. Gamzatti joins the others who had fled the festivities just before an invisible wall closes right behind her and pins the edge of her gown to the floor, rendering her almost immobile. She tells the others to go on without her, but Haruki shoots her down ("Good citizens never leave their countryfolk behind!"), and with just enough effort, the Cures are able to free her gown without doing it any real damage. Almost at that moment, a humanoid figure resembling a British justice, complete with the judicial black cap, appears before those gathered, introduces himself as Claude Frollo, and declares his intentions: he had heard that there were traitors among their number, and he intends to mete out justice accordingly. Queen Margot defiantly tells him that he won't find any traitors within the dome he had placed around the kingdom, and Frollo backhands her while yelling at her to shut up before ordering that nobody leaves until the traitors are found and brought to justice. Carabosse, having heard everything from outside of the dome, swears that whoever assaulted her sister would pay for that blatant display of lèse-majesté as soon as she and he cross paths. Gamzatti tells her to worry less about that for the moment, and more about rescuing everyone no matter how long that may take, but that that will definitely require more power than the Cures combined presently have. Trivia * The Cures wear the same dresses they wear in the first movie.